Can't be even happier
by SgtRL-3
Summary: A tiny oneshot about a man and his woman's lifestyle in past 30 years. They may lost something precious before, but they gained more when depend theirselves onto each other.


**This is a universal fanfic which can be attached with my Canon (De Krokusene Naerheten Fjordene) or just any iceburns AU.**

"Here we are, let us get off."

The moment he got off the royal carriage, he remembered the afternoon 30 years ago.

That year, he was only the son of a Duke on the Danish territory. When he received the coronation invitation from Arendelle's young queen, he suddenly came up with an idea and wanted to see the woman who was young and had to burden a kingdom with her parents were fallen. But the one who sparked with him that time was actually her sister. When she left the country to hide in the mountains, he made a plan for her sister to find her and did his best. But when she was found back, her sister said:

"You are a good person... but these things you think are too early for me now, come back a few years later and talk to me and my sister."

He left Arendelle in disappointment, but everything will not end for now.

He and she held hands and walked toward the auditorium of the university.

That was about 25 years ago.

At that time, as a "traitor to Prussia," he was driven out of Denmark, confiscated the territory, and could only leave with a compensation. The fate was ironic. He had only one place to go: Arendelle, the enemy of Denmark for hundreds of years; but when he came there, he heard that Anna had married another one. He refused to give up, he quickly thought of a person - Anna's sister, Queen of Arendelle.

What happened in those days was like a comedy. After a few days of meeting with her, he was inexplicably tempted to "revenge for you", inexplicably went to bed, inexplicably being asked to "take responsibility", and finally inexplicably married.

He and her came to the front of the auditorium, and the naval guards at the door first stood upright and then respectfully opened the door to the Queen couple.

That was about about 20 years ago.

At that time, he and their daughter stayed outside the door for a whole morning, waiting for news that it was a blessing or a curse. Until the afternoon, the heart-burning wait was over. When he took his daughter into the small bedroom that was converted into a delivery room, the queen holding a pair of twin sisters in her arms, despite the tiredness on her face, when she saw her husband and eldest daughter, the grateful smile immediately conquered him. This made him identify one thing: letting you accompany me is a correct decision.

He and her entered the door and walked into the passage leading to the podium.

That was 1864.

Prussia and Austria declared war on Denmark. For him and her, this is a great opportunity to avenge Denmark - one to avenge the death of her parents, and the other to retaliate against Christian who drove him out of his home. If without the threats and obstacles of the British and the Storting, they really wanted to divide Denmark with Prussia. Although they could not do this, the Ironclad fleet deployed at the Horten Military Port forced the Danish Navy to step beyond the threshold, thus allowing the Prussian army to successfully landed on Sealand Island and force the Danish government to sign the surrender treaty.

"How satisfied." This is the first thought he and she had when receiving the news of the treaty.

He and her were preparing a speech to be used in the lounge behind the podium.

That was six years ago.

He was surprised when he knew she was going to send their Crown Princess Sigrid to college, a military academy. After all, even now, there were still many people who were unacceptable to the Queen of Arendelle's act of sent all four princesses to college. "They said: The value of women is to be a male's partner. How can we make such a deviant thing?" he said to her.

She turned her head and smiled at him: "No one is going to do things in the others' ways no matter what. Is it not good to have knowledge and contribute to society? Sometimes, I really don't understand some people's ideas..."

As the speech began to get closer, she sorted out the speech and prepared to stand in front of the podium.

That was two years ago.

When she appeared at the graduation ceremony of the Crown Princess, everyone felt that this was unexpected and reasonable. She fulfilled her promise to her daughter - let you be the first female naval officer. Although it was only a civilian accountant officer, however, even such a position is a pioneering move in the world at least no one did in the past. The feminist movement born with the modern citizen class also greatly appreciated the Queen's action. "We women also have the ability to do the same high-level work as men!"

Looking at the folder, she slowly frowned.

When he saw this, he asked: "Do you feel unconfident? I am sure that you can play very well. You have been able to do this before." She replied: "You mean, I will not screw things up in front of our little daughter?"

"Oh, little Kristine. She is going to listening to her mother's words as a new student. I think she is also looking forward to it. Go, remember: calm and take it easy." He watched her opened the door to the podium, he knew that she could do it.

After all, what better than 30 years of interdependence gives confidence to another person?


End file.
